


Batting a Thousand

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hates bats. One got into the bathroom. So, he took care of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting a Thousand

       “Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?” Michael heard the crash coming from the other room before he saw the Brit running out. He would have been mildly amused at the fact that Gavin was naked, were it not for the look of sheer terror on the other man’s face.

       “Michael, you have to help me there’s a bat in the bathroom I don’t know if I killed it.” Gavin’s words came out too fast for Michael to understand, and he placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

       “Gavin, slow down. Tell me what happened in a calm, slow way, if you can.”

       “There’s a bat in the bathroom! I tried to murder it and I don’t know if I got it! Go check!” Gavin is screaming at the top of his lungs, and Michael sighs. At least he knows what’s happening now, and so does half of his entire block.

       He goes into the bathroom and his jaw nearly hits the floor. The bat is dead, alright, and there’s a nice little hole in the wall to match the small blood spot. Michael almost wants to ask how it happened, but then he looks over to the sink. With horror, he sees the leftover bricks from when he redid the walkway in front of their house. Gavin must have picked one up to kill the bat.

       Michael walks back to see Gavin, shaking and terrified, naked in the middle of the living room. He _wants_ to yell, _wants_ to be angry. But, in the moment, all he can do is laugh. He pulls Gavin into a hug and kisses his cheek. “Bats must really scare you, huh?”

       “I fucking hate them,” Gavin says. Michael is taken aback. Gavin doesn’t usually swear around the house because he’s afraid of getting into the habit at work.

       “Hey, hey, it’s okay. The thing’s dead now. You, uh, you really made sure of that.” He kisses Gavin’s cheek again and can’t help a light laugh. At least this will be a story to tell the next time they’re on the podcast.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I've been writing too many truly scary things for scarefest, so I decided to write this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
